


Rubicund

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [402]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Romance is in the air





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiCyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/07/2000 for the word [rubicund](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/07/rubicund).
> 
> rubicund  
> Inclining to redness; ruddy; red.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not part of the 3 that I normally post a day these days) for AlexiCyn who back in December and January read and kudoed most of my works along with leaving me a fair number of comments that I quite enjoyed. She mentioned she liked Tony/Gibbs, so I hope that she likes this drabble. 
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #115 Shine.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Rubicund

It had been a long time since a bottle of wine and a beautiful woman could turn Tony’s face rubicund. He was pretty sure the last time he’d blushed like this was back in college. He usually had more control of his reactions than this. 

Still this was Gibbs. He’d never expected to get a chance with Gibbs. He’d never expected to be on a date with Gibbs. His eyes couldn’t help shining with excitement as he stared across the table at Gibbs. 

Gibbs had taken him to a beautiful steakhouse. For a steakhouse, the place was downright romantic. Tony couldn’t wait to see what the night had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
